Rangers Of Ephedia: SPD
Rangers Of Ephedia:SPD-''Opowiadanie użytkowniczki OracleCristal. Jest to Crossover łączący uniwersum LoliRock i Power Rangers: SPD. Wstęp Po pokonaniu Butterfly Queen,Ephedia została uwolniona od Czarnej Magii. Kiedy tak się stało Lyna i Carissa, odeszły z LR i wróciły na Ephedię,a Auriana,Talia i Iris wróciły na Ziemię. Zaczęły normalne życie,bez magii,złoczyńców,ukrywania swojej magicznej tożsamości. Niestety ich szczęście nie trwało długo. O tuż kilka miesięcy po zamieszkaniu w Sunny Bay,na Ziemi zaczęli się pojawiać kosmici.Zaczęli siać niezłe zamieszanie w mieście i nic już nie było takie samo. Lecz pewnego dnia Auriana rozpoznaje jednego z nich i wyznaje szokującą prawdę o sobie swoim przyjaciółkom. Więc nasuwa się wiele pytań: Skąd Auriana znała tego potwora i jaka jest jej największa tajemnica? Dlaczego kosmici nagle zaczęli się pojawiać w Sunny Bay? Czy Praxina na pewno została pokonana? Odpowiedzi na te wszystkie pytania znajdziecie w Crossoverze! ^^ Rodział I :Głosy Przeszłości California 20.07.2025r godz.17.42 Auriana,Talia i Iris miały próbę przed jednym z koncertów ich światowego Tournée. Teraz miały przystanek w Californii. Występ miał się odbyć za 2h. Po powrocie na Ziemię i pokonaniu Praxiny,postanowiły trochę "Zmienić" typ granej muzyki. Nawet myślały o zmianie nazwy i naborze dodatkowych osób do zespołu,ale stwierdziły że z takimi decyzjami lepiej poczekać. Ale księżniczka z Volty zachowywała się bardzo dziwnie. Była jakaś nieobecna,zamyślona..zupełnie jakby stała się kimś innym. Pozostałe dwie dziewczyny nie wiedziały co się wydarzyło tego dnia 8 oraz 11 lat temu. -''Auri..no powiedz w końcu co jest grane. Przecież w takim stanie nie dasz rady śpiewać''.-powiedziała Iris -''Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami. Nam możesz wszystko powiedzieć.''-dopowiada Talia Auri nie była gotowa,aby wyznać im prawdę. Musiała wymyślić jakąś wymówkę. -''To..to nic takiego dziewczyny. Wszystko jest okay. Dobra dosyć gadania! Mamy koncert do zagrania!''- odparła Auri nagle ożywiona.Talia i Iris uśmiechnęły się. Jednak nadal myślały nad przyczyną złego samopoczucia przyjaciółki.Trio kontynuowało próbę. Pół godziny przed koncertem były już na miejscu,gotowe do występu dla ich wiernych fanów-rodziny LoliRockers. Występ zakończył się ogromnym sukcesem zespołu a fani,zakochali się w ich nowej muzyce. Godz. 20.13 tego samego dnia. Kalifornijski cmentarz. Było ciemno. Dookoła światełka zniczy tworzyły piękną atmosferę zadumy i spokoju. Auriana w ciszy stoi przed grobem swojego ziemskiego wujka. To właśnie dzięki niemu pokochała muzykę i sama zaczęła ją tworzyć. Po chwili po cichutku zaczęła śpiewać jedną z jego piosenek. Utwór ten zawsze jej pomagał w ciężkich chwilach. Słowa były takie: "I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matte''r" Po chwili ciszy na cmentarzu pojawiła się tajemnicza postać. Wyłoniła się z mroku i zaatakowała od tyłu Aurianę. Księżniczka szybko rozpoczęła kontratak i nie dała się zaskoczyć przeciwnikowi. Zrobiła salto w powietrzu i powaliła go na ziemię,obezwładniając go. Widać było po tym,że Auri jest świetnie wyszkolona w sztukach walki. -''Kim jesteś do cholery? Nie wiesz że,nie atakuje się dziewczyn od tyłu?- Spytała ze złością w głosie -''Nie poznajesz mnie Czerwona Wojowniczko?- Odezwał się nieznajomy lekko szokowany Auriana z niecierpliwością zdjęła mu kaptur z głowy. Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. -''Niemożliwe! Wootox! Byłam pewna że Cię przyskrzyniliśmy na Volcie!-''odparła z niedowierzaniem -''A jednak się myliłaś. Zdołałem uciec. Teraz mnie nie złapiesz. Nie masz swojego morphera.-''powiedział Wootox z szyderczym uśmiechem. W tym samym czasie,Talia zaczęła przechodzić okolicami cmentarza szukając Auriany. Nagle zobaczyła w oddali pomarańczowe błyski. Doskonale wiedziała co się święci. Księżniczka z Volty dzielnie walczyła z Vootoxem. -''Co tam się dzieje?-''odparła Talia i pobiegła w stronę jaskrawych błysków. W tym samym czasie Voltanka toczyła bój z najeźdźcą. Jednak pomimo trudności nie poddawała się. Wykonała salto w tył i oddaliła się od wroga. -''Myślisz że jak zniszczyłeś SPD na Volcie to tak samo Ci pójdzie ze mną? Jesteś w błędzie! Tak samo jak Twoi koledzy Trobianie!-''wrzasnęła z euforią w głosie.-''To Protect and Serve The Galaxy!! '' -''Myślisz że to mnie....?-'' Vootox urwał końcówkę zdania. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Auri przyzwała starożytne zaklęcie,które znali tylko członkowie pierwszego SPD w magicznym wymiarze. Zaklęcie to zwane było Crystal Divide Galaxia. Działa ono w ten sam sposób jak Containment Mode w zwykłym morpherze SPD,tylko bardziej potężniej. Chwilkę później Wootox został zamknięty w małej,uroczej karcie zatrzymania. Dokładnie w tym samym czasie Talia dotarła na miejsce. -''Auri! Tutaj jesteś! Nic Ci nie jest? Widziałam jakieś błyski!''-powiedziała księżniczka na jednym oddechu -''Wszystko okay. Nic mi nie jest.To był...emm...blask małych świeczek z kryształów..wiesz chciałam uczcić pamięć mojego wujka,nic więcej..''-wyjaśniła- Marna wymówka dziewczyno..-pomyślała Początkowo Talia nie wiedziała czy ma jej uwierzyć. Miała co do tego mieszane uczucia..ale wiedziała że,jej przyjaciółkę zabolała śmierć osoby,z którą była bardzo zżyta. -Byłby z Ciebie naprawdę dumny Auri. Na pewno jest w niebie i docenia że,o nim pamiętasz-powiedziała Xerianka podchodząc bliżej do przyjaciółki. W oczach Auriany pojawiły się łezki,które powoli spływały po policzkach. Talia widząc to mocno ją przytuliła. ''Ciąg dalszy nastąpi!! ^^ Kategoria:Opowiadania